


Холодная

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex Change, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — А вдруг завтра конец света? Я не могу позволить тебе умереть девственником!





	Холодная

Клаудии семнадцать лет и на неё есть целое полицейское досье с приводами и правонарушениями. Клаудии семнадцать лет и у неё укороченная подрезанная юбка, расстёгнутые три верхние пуговицы и ярко-накрашенные губы. Клаудии семнадцать лет и она неприлично сексуальна.

Бэн не пялится, нет, что вы! Он искренне беспокоится за сестру, которая разве что денег в долг на аборт не просила. Клаудия слегка укорачивает имя — Клау, и просит звать её так.

Клау учила краситься своих сестёр и давала стеснительным братьям — Лютеру и Диего — советы, чтобы закадрить девчонку. Бэн в её советах не нуждался и невозмутим, когда Клау рассказывает им об анатомии женского тела — на первых двух братьев было жалко смотреть и хотелось вызвать им, красным помидорам, врача — и даже предлагает продемонстрировать, расстёгивая явно лишнюю пуговицу. Благо все трое резко отказываются.

Лично для себя Бэн ничего нового не узнал, потому что Клау ходит по клубам с пятнадцати, а Шестой навсегда её _любимый брат._  Клау пробирается в его комнату по карнизу и стучится в окно, Бэн усиленно делает вид, что спит глубоким сном и его из пушки не разбудишь. Когда через девять минут стук повторяется, то он не выдерживает: на улице температура ниже нуля, Клау замёрзшая, продрогшая, но довольная своей маленькой победой. Она пролезает своими могильно ледяными пальцами ему под ночную рубашку и Бэн обречённо вздыхает, потому что Клау прицепляется к нему как клещ.

— Ну что такое? — спрашивает он, зная, что надует губки, словно маленький ребёнок и захнычет. — Злые призраки обижают маленькую невинную девочку?

— Злые призраки поют серенады под окном, — кивает Клау и в действительно запрыгает на Бэна, хватаясь руками за шею, а ногами за торс.

— Чёрт, Клау!.. — он едва не падает, но смог удержать равновесие, пока сестра смеётся ему холодным смехом.

Клау вся какая-то холодная, от волос до кончиков ногтей на ногах; она будто не способна вырабатывать тепло и ищет его у других, _у живых._

Бэн доходит до кровати и просто падает на неё спиной, пружины скрипят, Клау хихикает ему в ухо, а за второй стенкой спальня Эллисон; можно только представить, что она могла подумать с такими звуками в четыре с половиной утра. Хотя, это же Бэн и Клау, у них всегда что-то странное происходит. В одном были уверены все: _Бэн заботиться об их неконтролируемой стихии._

Клау нависает над ним, сталкивая свой лоб с его, и Бэн путается в её высветленных волосах.

— Бэнни, — он ненавидит это прозвище, — не морщись так, постареешь быстро, так вот, братец ненаглядный, мне пришла в голову одна гениальная идея.

— Нет, — сразу отвечает он, расслабляясь на кровати, планируя в случае чего свалить в сон.

— Не будь столь категоричным, — Клау готова была к такому ответу, — уверяю, тебе понравится.

— В последний раз, когда ты так говорила, мне пришлось угнать инкассаторскую машину.

— Но было же весело! — хорошо, ладно, с этим Бэн не спорит, тем более, что они денег даже не взяли. — Так вот, Бэн, к чему я веду, — брат разве что сонно не зевнул, но почти моментально проснулся, когда Клау поползла куда-то вниз.

— Что ты делаешь? — ему _вот-совсем-блин-точно_  не нравилась её пошловатая улыбка и то, что её пальцы схватились за резинку его штанов.

То с какой скоростью Бэн подскочил и перевернулся, упав с другой стороны кровати, мог бы позавидовать даже Диего с его невероятной реакцией.

— Что это было? — спросил он, отходя от кровати, пока Клау медленно перелезала её на коленках.

— Хотела сделать минет, — легко отвечает она, вставая на ноги, а у Бэна, привыкшему к любой выходке сестры Бэна, нет слов.

— Чаво?.. — голос подвел и осип, а Клау всё приближалась, так что Бэну приходилось искать маневры для отступления. Вся подготовка отца к концу света может идти нахер, потому что против внезапной выходки Клау — всё бесполезно.

— А вдруг завтра конец света? Я не могу позволить тебе умереть девственником! — у Бэна просто нет не то, что слов, а даже связных мыслей. А сзади него материализовалась стена, которую он от всей души возненавидел. Нет, ну серьёзно, где инструкция на тему: «Что делать, если тебя хочет изнасиловать сестра?»

— Клау, стой, я думаю, что ты просто не в себе, — он останавливает её, кладя руки на плечи и держа на расстоянии, она смотрит на него, как на недалекого ребёнка.

— Я не могу сделать для тебя что-то приятное? — Бэн судорожно выдохнул с нервным смешком.

— Не смей ставить вопрос таким образом! — действительно, как будто он тиран какой-то. — Клау, ты моя сестра.

— Открою тебе страшный секрет: мы приёмные, — она сделала такое лицо, будто это был шокирующий неизвестный факт и Бэн едва не закатил глаза. — Бэнни, не ломайся ты так, — он фыркнул, — хорошо, а если так?

Так, ладно, ему надо было остановить её, когда она скинула свою ночнушку, а с другой стороны он бы и не узнал, что Клау спит без белья. Нет, он и этого знать не должен был, и вроде как смотреть не должен, но отвернуться не в силах.

Клау вся какая-то холодная и просит у него тепла. И как он может отказать?..


End file.
